Just Best Friends?
by Bunnymcwolf
Summary: They were just best friends, nothing more and nothing less... Right?


Chapter 1

No Ji Eun sat on her usual seat in the third row next to the window. The bell for class had just rung and the teacher entered the homeroom. She could hear the teacher doing the roll call but her attention lay outside the window waiting. She didn't have to wait long as she saw Lee Yun Ho running towards the school through the soccer field.

She scoffed internally, when will he enter the class on time and through the door?

She turned her focus back to class to see the teacher still on letter K. As her name was called out, she responded and started opening her books. Ji Eun was an exemplary student. She ranked first in her homeroom and second in the whole class just behind Lee Min Ho. But unlike Min Ho, she didn't have to study constantly to score well, she had an IQ of 145 and if she wanted, she could skip a grade or two, but she didn't as she didn't want to leave her friends or well, her best friend.

One by one she finished her lessons until it was lunch time. She rushed out of the classroom towards the main door because she knew that's where she'll find him. She climbed down the stairs to see Yun Ho walk out the main door and rushed ahead to catch up with him. His phone started ringing the moment she reached his right side. He looked towards her and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He kept one eye on her as he talked on the phone. "So?" She inched her head slightly towards the phone, but he pushed her head away. She huffed. "Sure. I'm scared. I'm really scared." She couldn't hear the other side, but she had inkling that the phone call was regarding a fight. She frowned. Doesn't he ever get tired of fighting? He snapped his phone shut.

"So, when's your next fight?" She asked. He looked towards her confused. "What fight?" "The one you got an invitation for right now." She had a feeling that it would be after school. She sighed. She had to make a weird excuse every time she asked Mrs. Lee for first aid kit to treat Yun Ho post fight. "Didn't you just get a surgery a week ago? And you're going fighting like that? At least wait for a week more. This time I'm telling you that I won't be there with a first-aid kit afterwards, so make sure…" "I'm not going." He cut in her rambling. "Huh…good. Wait why?" "It's just Chan sung, not like it's a real competition."

"Alright, let's go eat lunch." She told him. "You go; I'm going to the computer lab. I'll eat there." "You can eat and then go. Come on." She held him by his arm and started dragging him. He tried resisting but it was to no avail. "Hey Bum!" He yelled in another direction. It distracted Ji Eun enough for him to snatch his arm back and start running for the computer lab. "Yunho-ah!" She yelled exasperated. "Bye" He yelled without looking back.

She turned around to see Bum walking towards her. "I heard my name."

"That was Yunho." She saw Yunho now walking towards the building.

"Oh. What did he want?" He looked to see Yunho disappear into the building.

"Nothing, just wanted to distract me to escape. Where's Minho?"

"He's finishing up some work in class."

"Ok. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." She put an arm around his neck as they both started walking towards the slope next to the soccer field.

"You know, you're the only girl I let put an arm around me."

"I'm the only girl you talk to. Plus I'm like one of the guys, remember?" They sat down and started eating their lunch.

Meanwhile on the roof…

Minho was kept captive on the roof by Seung-Hyun and his lackey Chan-Sung. Minho was sitting straight on a chair alternating between looking at the ground and nervously glancing at his kidnappers.

Chan-Sung was on the phone with Yunho trying to convince him to come to the roof to fight with Seung-Hyun. "You want to hear his voice?" He walked towards Minho and pointed the phone at his ear. "Probably won't matter." Minho told Chansung. "Hey it's me…" He started talking on the phone when the call ended. "See, he hung up." He informed Chansung.

"Aren't you brothers?" Seunghyun asked.

"We are." Minho answered

"So what's wrong with you two?"

"We've always been like this. I'll leave now."

"What kind of brother relationship is this?" Chansung asked angrily. "Seunghyun, let's beat him up!"

"Stop it! I'll make him come here. Give me your phone." He snatched the phone out of Chansung's hand.

He called Yunho and blackmailed him about telling their mom about Junsi's motorcycle.

"He's coming. But when he comes, make sure to get him good. He just had a surgery a week ago so this is his weak spot." He said pointing towards his abdomen.

"Are you really brothers?" Seunghyun asked again

"Yeah. We really thought he'll come if his brother is in danger." Chansung continued.

"Well, next time you want him to come to you, it probably shouldn't be me you kidnap."

"Then who?" asked Chansung.

"His best friend - No Ji Eun. But maybe you probably shouldn't because if you harm a single hair on her head, then he will make sure you bleed slowly and painfully on the ground."

"Why wait till next time? Let's bring her to the roof." Chansung replied

"Wait! He's already coming. Why do you want to make him angrier? Also don't you dare go anywhere near her. Because let me tell you, if you come anywhere her, then it won't just be Yunho who's going to be fighting you." Minho stood up and finished angrily

"You're raising your voice at me?!" yelled Chansung

"No!" Minho replied nervously and sat back down on the chair. Together, they waited for Yunho to show up.

Back at school…

Ji Eun had finished lunch with Bum and was walking towards her classroom when heard someone running behind her. She looked back to see Minho closing in on her with Yunho running in the background. She pressed herself against the wall to prevent herself from being trampled to the floor. After they had crossed her, she started jogging behind them. She could jog only as far as the soccer field before she decided not to bother anymore about it. She really needed to increase her stamina. Walking back towards the school, she looked up to see the new English teacher yelling something towards the field. Shaking her head at the antics, she walked back to the class.

After school ended, she cycled home and changed out of her uniform. She rushed out of her home and walked to the Lee house where she met Bum at the entrance. It had become a routine for them to stay at the Lee house until they were either kicked out or called back at home. She removed her shoes at the front door and walked into Yunho and Minho's room. Looking inside, her expressions changed from surprised to annoyed in a matter of seconds as her eyes went from the footprint mark on Minho's face to a smug Yunho sitting on the bed. She walked up to Yunho and pulled his ear. He stood up from the bed.

"Aahhh!" He yelled irritated. "What?!" She just raised her eyebrow at him. "He started it!" She continued staring stoically at him. "He blackmailed me!" She could feel Minho and Bum staring unabashedly in their direction. "What do you want me to do?" "Nothing really. I don't really care." "Huh?" All three boys echoed. "I just wanted to see how much you'll squirm if I acted this way. Besides, I already decided in the afternoon not to bother anymore with the fight."

"You wanted to see me squirm huh?" He said slowly walking towards her. Getting scared by his serious facial expression, she started walking backwards. She saw Bum and Minho leaving the room getting scared as well. As he moved his arms straight towards her, she closed her eyes, not knowing what she was anticipating when suddenly she felt extremely ticklish. Yunho had started tickling her. He knew how ticklish of a person she was. She tried getting out of his grip but he had a strong hold on her. She would have died due to lack of breath if his halmoni hadn't called out for food. Well, if she did, she would make sure to haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
